Locomotion
by littleyellowspark
Summary: One Emily. One train ticket. No destination. That is until she meets Naomi...
1. Chapter 1

Sitting there I could feel the heat of the people and smell the gritty smoke from the engines that jutted in and out of the station. Men, women and children hurried by, taking no note of the dogs that barked next to the railings or the coffee being poured at a nearby cafe. Wrapped in their own lives, unaware of the girl in the yellow jumper, singing softly to herself. A song that reminded her of love, a song that was sang to her when she was little. But real love doesn't exist really, does it? Love is ridiculous and inconvenient. It never happens at the right moment and it never stays when eventually it does happen, although that is my thought. I've never had much luck where happy romance is concerned; I've never even met someone who has had the ability to make my heart beat that little bit faster. Well, in a good way. I'm sure I can recall my heart beating so fast because I've been so shit-scared of someone or something. People just tend to ignore me, always in the shadow of my older twin, never anything original. I have a mouth and I can say things but people never fucking listen, so I thought 'why bother?' Uncertain is a word I often use to describe myself, there are so many things that I don't know, about the world, my family and even me. Hell, there's a lot I don't know about me, I'm just so fucking confused about everything. So, that's why I left. I bought a train ticket and left. No clue as to where I'm going, no fucking idea as to what is going to happen next.

The bench creaked and I raised my head to find that someone had sat next to me. A girl. A beautiful girl. With shoulder length white-gold hair and a satisfied smile on her lips. She bent down, rummaged around her travel bag for a brief moment and pulled out a packet of fags, took one out, placed it between her ruby lips and lit it. As she exhaled smoke circled the air in front of me as if drawing me towards her, beckoning me to say something. Something witty.

'Oh I'm so fucking sorry, mind if I smoke?'

I'd realised that I'd been staring at her, she'd realised too. How fucking embarrassing.

'Yeah, of course', I gave her an awkward smile.

'It's so fucking hard these days to find a decent place to light up in here. Especially if you don't want that arse of a man telling you that smoking is fucking prohibited in this area' she said gesturing to the station master.

I gave a short, unsure laugh and she smiled at me. Her saffire-blue eyes shine as she does so. Something inside me gives a quick jolt and I feel nervous but excited to have her sitting here.

'I'm Emily...Fitch. Emily Fitch', oh fuck.

'Nice to meet you Emily Fitch', she says laughing, 'I'm Naomi, Naomi Campbell, and would you like a cigarette?'

She offers the packet with slender fingers, and my hands shaking a little I pull out a fag. I fumble about for a bit in my pockets trying to find what I'm looking for but, yes, shit- no lighter.

'Here, let me', Naomi reaches down beside her and pulls out the one she'd used to light her own cigarette, I place the fag between my lips and she leans in to ignite it. All the while I simply cannot stop looking at her, so striking, so attractive with her porcelain skin and fiery presence. She pulls away, satisfied that the cig is lit and sits back, giving me a once over as she does.

'So where're you off too then?' Her lips curl a little at the ends.

'I don't know, haven't quite decided yet. Trying to figure out where I want to go', I say rather shyly, slightly self-conscious.

'So you just bought a ticket with no fucking clue as to where you're off to?'

I nod.

'Jesus Christ', her smile widens 'you must have balls then. Spend the money but not know why-'

'I know why.' I chime in, breaking her off in mid-sentence. 'I just needed to get away and go somewhere, to sort of "find" myself y'know? That sounds cheesy as fuck but I know what I mean'.

'Oh I know what you mean too, it just seems like its all bollocks to me though.' She leans back and lets her head roll so she's looking at the dirty glass ceiling.

'What do you mean?' I'll admit I'm taken slightly aback by her bluntness.

'I just mean that I believe that people don't need to go somewhere to "find" themselves, who they are is already inside of them and they can figure that out any time they like. They don't need a train ticket or a bus journey'. She exhales again, the smoke thick around her head. 'People already know who they are; more often than not they're in denial about their identity'.

I look at her. Her eyes never escape the etched grime above her head. My every feeling was asking me to argue back, stick to my point that a journey was necessary, but something small inside of me was telling me that she was in fact right. No matter how much I wanted to reject the idea, she was right. I'd always thought of myself as only being unsure about certain issues but the truth was that I was simply in denial. The thought that I might've been gay uprooted itself in my head. I'd always found girls more attractive but I'd never wanted to believe it. Scared of what my family would say, scared of what Katie would say. Yet, when I sit here talking with this beautiful stranger, this mysterious girl I begin to believe that I am in fact gay, but somehow the thought doesn't bother me. Not while I'm sitting here. With her.

'Where are you going then? If it's not on a self-serving mission,' I chose not to argue.

'Oh it is on a self-serving mission, only difference is, is that I'm going for the adventure.' She states lolling her head to one side and giving me a small wink. 'I feel like it's time for me to have one, and like you the destination is unknown.'

She stubs out her cigarette butt on the arm of the bench and stands up, straightening her flowered pleated skirt as she does.

'Looks like my train is here,' she turns and points to the emerald-green steam train arriving onto the platform. 'Ha-ha how cute is this train please?' She turns to me and gives a nod and half a smile. 'Hope you find what you're looking for Ems, be seeing you', and to my dismay Naomi spins round and begins to make her way down the platform.

My heart gives an unusually sad pang and I only manage utter a whispered 'bye' as I watch her walk away from my life. Stranger, opinionated and bold but someone who seems to know me, someone who has been able to work me out in the ten minutes I've known her. Someone who I could really fall in love with. I watch her reach the open door of the carriage, place her bags inside then stop. Turn around and come racing back up the platform as if she'd realised something important. I stand, heart thumping, this is not goodbye after all, and she's coming back for me.

I smile when she gets here, all coughing and spluttering.

'Shit, almost forgot my lighter,' she picks up the small cylindrical object from the bench. Turning to leave again something else stops her. 'Emily, why don't you come with me?'

'What?' I say confused but hoping to God that I'd heard right.

'Come with me', she says again and I can see that in those diamond-like eyes of hers she wants it just as much as I do.

Yet I keep still, rooted to the spot. Unable to say a word.

A Whistle blows in the background and the train begins to chug its way along the platform.

Naomi looks startled, laughs and grabs my hand.

'FUCKING COME WITH ME!!'

Without thought, without worry I chase Naomi down the platform her hand in mine, laughing uncontrollably, catching up with the ancient train, with our adventure. My heart is beating so fast, it could be because of the run, but I know that it isn't. The reason my heart is beating that little bit faster is because of one person only, what I've been looking for.

Naomi.


	2. Chapter 2

-B_efore I start I just want to say a huge thank you for all your reviews and support, this is my first fanfic so I needed the encouragement. Hope you enjoy the second chapter as much as the first-_

The coolness of the air in the compartment was refreshing. As I stared out of the carriage window I attempted to count the numerous little white houses that flashed by, repeatedly, one-after-the-other without fail. Fields and fields of cows and other grazing mammals layered the landscape like a soft blanket of agriculture, vast and peaceful. I couldn't help but rest my forehead on the damp, condensation of the glass and close my eyes to dream of what would happen next. My adventure had begun with the help of a stranger whom I'd only met less than an hour ago in a large, busy train station, over a cigarette. She'd grabbed my hand and brought me along on what was to be _her _journey, and quite frankly I loved that fact. The gentle motions of the moving train eventually managed to rock me to sleep and I fell into what can only be described as a magnificent dream. Lying in a garden of lilac flowers I felt the warmth of a soft, gentle hand fall into mine. Then, from my side somebody spoke, a mild-yielding voice, it whispered into my ear. _'I can see you smiling, I love you Emily'. _The hand moved slowly from my arm and into the locks of my red hair, twirling and stroking strands...

CLATTER.

I woke with a sudden jolt as the compartment door was haphazardly closed shut. A girl wearing a blue flowered skirt and white- gold hair entered holding a few cans of pop and some sandwiches.

'Sorry Ems, no idea you were sleeping I just went to the catering carriage and managed to steal ourselves some of these,' she presented two cans of coke and a bunch of rather squashed looking sandwiches.

'You stole them?' I had to ask.

'Fuck no, cost me a freaking bomb, I swear to God if they're tuna I'm not eating them.' She threw me one and I opened it carefully. 'Yep... tuna, lovely,' she remarked, looking disgusted and quickly discarding the lumpy bread mix. I gratefully tucked straight into mine. A long silence consisted of her watching me eat the tinned fish in horror.

'Oh c'mon Naomi, tuna isn't all that bad, after you get past the fishy smell it tastes quite nice.'

She just stared at me then laughed. 'Alright then, but I don't like the fishy taste too, and it's all oily and just plain sick.' She makes a fake gagging noise and I giggle.

'So were you originally from Bristol then?' I asked, trying to stir up a conversation.

'Ah yeah, born and bred my friend. Lived there my whole life with my mum. For a while when I was in my first year of college she tried the whole 'communal living' thing and I shared a house with like a dozen random-ass strangers. Now I've moved out and have my own little house.' She took one of the cans from her lap and threw it to me.

'Thanks, I live there too. Nice big house, nice estate with my mum, dad, brother and my twin sister Katie...'

Naomi looked shocked. 'You have a twin?!' She exclaimed, a smile appearing on her beautiful face.

'Erm, yeah I do. She's a right twat though, I mean I love her and all that but she doesn't understand me that well. I guess that whole scary twin telepathy thing is complete shit.'

Naomi laughed, 'I bet she's the uglier twin too, it's simply impossible to think she's cuter than you.'

My stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch, and my heart felt like it was on acid. She thinks I'm cute? A slight smile appeared across my lips and I blushed deeply. Shit, shit, shit oh fucking arse-shit, I'm blushing!!! I'm bright red. She's obviously going to notice, I look like a fucking beetroot!

Whether she'd noticed or not Naomi didn't let on, instead she turned her attention to opening the can of cola on her lap, appearing completely oblivious to the entirely embarrassed but ecstatic girl sitting in the chair opposite.

'So okay, tell me this,' she mused, not taking her concentration from opening the can. 'If you lived in such a nice place, with such a nice, happy family (with the exception of your ugly twin) then why did you want to lea-'the drink had exploded from the can and fizzed all over her. She was soaked head to toe in a brown sticky liquid. Unable to keep it in I cracked and started to laugh hysterically along with her.

'WHAT THE FUCK?' I couldn't help but tease, 'NAOMI, YOU LOOK LIKE SHIT!' Then I gave up and laughed some more.

'Ah, how I love fate. This was a new skirt too.' She took a tissue from her pocket and began wiping herself dry, giving me a little _I can't fucking BELIEVE it _smile. After she'd decided that she could not repair the damage Naomi turned to me and asked the question again.

'It's like I said before in the station, I needed to find myself. To be completely honest I don't really fit in at home, and some of the things I do or I am don't agree with my parents or Katie as a matter of fact.'

'What sort of things?' She asked genuinely curious.

'Erm, just stuff,' the inquisitiveness in Naomi's eyes had caught me off-guard, there was no way I was telling her I thought I was gay.

'Ems, c'mon you can tell me, we're off on a world adventure together I think it's only right that we get to know each other. I have secrets, lots but I'm guessing that I'll know you well enough after our journey's finished that I'm sure you'll know them all.' She gave me a little wink and my insides melted away, leaving me completely unguarded for a moment...

'I think I'm gay,' Oh fucking hell, I'd said it. She knows I'm a lesbian and won't want to fanny about with me anymore. Well done Emily you complete retard.

Naomi looked at me puzzled. 'What do you mean you THINK?'

Then I looked puzzled back. 'Erm, I'm just not sure. I like girls but I don't know whether it's just a phase I'm going through, I'm rather confused at the moment if I'm going to be honest.'

I looked up and saw a huge grin appearing on Naomi's face. 'Why don't we find out then?' She said. I sat there confused by her reaction.

'What the fuck are you talking about?'

'Close your eyes Ems, and we'll see if you're a Lesso or not.'

Confused but extremely curious I slowly closed my eyes. Then I felt her. Leaning in, closer and closer inches away from me, her breath warm on my nose. My heart was thumping uncontrollably, my head was spinning, _was she going to kiss me? _Then it came, brief but soft. Her lips gently brushing up against mine, hot and lovely, like strawberries. They lingered there only for a moment, leaving an invisible imprint on my soul. As she pulled away I my eyes tight shut, not wanting it to end, not wanted to see her expression when I finally opened them.

When I did I saw her grinning back at me from across the compartment, looking satisfied.

'You are most definitely gay.'

I immediately tried to hide my enjoyment and happiness, keeping my head down away from her gaze. She sat down beside me put a small hand on my shoulder then whispered, 'I can see you smiling.' My thoughts were immediately brought back to the dream I'd had earlier, the lilac flowers, the hand in mine, and the voice in my ear. It was Naomi's.

We sat there still for a while, not speaking, not looking at each other, not needing to. Thinking about what had just happened, completely happy in each other's company. Eventually the train appeared to be slowing down, the motions below our feet becoming more severe than smooth. Looking out of the window we saw flashes of something glowing in the darkened sky, lights, hundreds of them. Streets lights, car lights, decorative lights you name it. They danced like fairies welcoming us to our first stop.

Naomi was the first to stand; she looked out of the window then down at me smiling. 'Are you ready for our first destination?'

I looked at her with anticipation, 'where are we Naomi?'

'Emily, welcome to London!'


	3. Chapter 3

_-Okay, here's chapter 3, I'm sorry It took me so long to complete, I'm busy with exams at the moment. Hope you enjoy it, this one is set in Naomi's point of view-_

_COLA always with the fucking COLA. _Karma enjoys kicking me up the ass. I dabbed and rubbed at the dark-brown splashes cascading down my new, flowered skirt with some damp loo roll. The harsh light of the Underground's toilets stung my eyes as I attempted once again to clean myself. 'Ah, it's ruined, bollocks.' Giving up I throw the soggy mess into a nearby bin and turn to look at myself in the mirror over the hand basins. The surface was covered in smudges and handprints, in the bottom right hand corner a small bit of graffiti, written in black marker pen, read '_Diana is a bitch' ._Ilaughed. Damn, some people haven't got a clue have they? I looked up to see a face, piercing blue eyes, like diamonds, with porcelain skin, staring back at me. My face, beautiful as I'd always been told but never the less a face of a stranger. I hardly know who the hell I am. Why I'm on this fucking 'adventure', I'd lied to Emily hours before, saying that I was only going for the fun of it. In reality, I hadn't the faintest idea why, just like her... Emily.... FUCK. EMILY!!!!

I'd realised that I'd been lolling about in the toilets for at least 20 minutes; I knew I'd had her waiting for me next to the ticket booths. Legging it round a sharp turn I saw her, sitting on a small bench, ignored by passersby, looking lost. Just as I'd found her not hours ago. She looked up as she heard my hurried footsteps coming towards her.

'Where the _FUCK_ have you been?!' She looked slightly annoyed. 'I thought...' She stopped herself, looking suddenly embarrassed at the contemplation.

'You thought what?' I asked, genuinely sorry that I'd made her wait. She looked at me, eyes glassy.

'I thought you might have changed your mind, and well gone off on your own. Y'know left me.'

I stared at her, realising that she'd actually been quite scared at the thought of me leaving her, a brief feeling of compassion washed over me, but was gone as quickly as it came. It was not like Naomi Campbell to feel like this. Breaking the awkward sensation inside of me I laughed hysterically. She looked at me, blatantly puzzled.

'What's so funny?' A smile began to cross her lips.

'You thought I was going to leave you? After all my fucking effort to actually get you here?!' I laughed again.

'Well, there wasn't really much effort involved. I wanted to come,' she replied.

'Well then if you want to be here I have no problem with you coming along. I wouldn't have asked you otherwise.' She grinned. 'You better not bloody leave me either,' I added. 'I mean we wouldn't be a team then, I'd be lost ha-ha. Naomi and Emily, the terrible twosome!' She laughed; I noticed the air around her seemed to gently soften as she did. Her smile infectious. Naomi and Emily, hmm I quite like the sound of that.

We walked up the stone steps of the Underground entranced and into what appeared to be a rather narrow and dark street. The light of the lone street lamp reflected off the puddles on the cobble-stoned floor. A damp and mouldy smell filled our nostrils as we turned to each other, looking quite unsure.

'Well, this is nice.' Emily remarked, looking slightly disappointed. 'I kind of imagined it to be slightly more, shall we say, elegant.'

'London? Elegant? Fuck no; it must be one of the roughest places on earth. It does have nice parts though, but it doesn't look like we've hit one does it?' I asked.

'Kinda resembles Jack the Ripper County.' I laugh, realising she's correct.

'Uhm, this IS Jack the Ripper County you fucking retard.' I remark, staring at the long dark alley ways on either side of us. 'Kinda creepy isn't it?' We stand huddled together for warmth and at the slight hint of fear. 'I bet somebody's been murdered down here before y'know.'

'What the hell are you saying that for?!' She looked startled. 'I fucking hate places like this; I bet a frigging mad-ass tramp will jump us at any minute!'

Something in the alley to the left moved. An icy shiver jutted its way down my spine, leaving me with Goosebumps. Emily's head was turned toward where she heard the noise, I could feel her body shaking next to mine. Something moved again, this time it was closer, moving towards us. _It's just a rat, a big-ass rat that's all, _I thought trying to keep my composure. Although, I'll admit I was actually shitting myself. Apparently so was Emily.

'We should go, we should definitely go now,' she stammered. Her hand slowly edging its way down my arm to my own, wanting me to take it. I was just about to reply when a dustbin not several yards away fell to the floor with an almighty 'CRASH!' Litter thrown to the ground around out feet, the noise reverberating off the brick walls, slamming into our ears. We Ran. We ran so hard down the dark street that our feet hurt from the pounding of uneven cobble-stones. Hearts racing, hands held. We reached an opening at the end where light flooded out onto a small square of shops and flats, bending over to catch our breath.

I looked at her, cheeks rosy from the run. Eyes wide with excitement and fear. She laughed and my heart warmed. She was beautiful, her features highlighted by the glow of the street lamps, the freckles on her nose and her luxurious crimson hair spilling over her shoulders like a stunning waterfall. I squeezed her hand in mine and we walked laughing over to a late-night cafe that was tucked into a small crevice in the brickwork. It was the only thing that appeared to still be open at this hour. I led her inside.

The cafe was more like an American Diner on the inside. Rows of seats to the left and right, a long bar with stools in the centre. The walls were donned in old black and white photos of 1950's movie stars and tacky neon signs that read words such as 'breakfast' and 'diner'. To be honest there was nothing remotely English about it at all. We took a seat in the corner beside the window and I picked up the menu.

'I dunno about you, but I'm starving. I didn't eat my sandwiches on the train remember?' The menu consisted of the usual crap, burger, chips, sausage, eggs and coffee. The usual. 'Hmm appetising isn't it?' I said looking across the table towards Emily. She was fiddling with the salt and pepper shakers.

'Emily? Are you okay?' I asked the partly vacant girl.

'Oh yeah, I'm fine Naomi.' She smiled.

'Okay then, choose a fucking meal will you? I'm having pancakes!'

'I'll just have a coffee.'

'Coffee? That's all you're having?' I watched her as she grinned, placed her hand inside her bag and pulled out a small bottle of vodka. My look of shock changed to match Emily's grin. 'Ah I see, damn Emily Fitch you're my kind of girl!'

She blushed. 'Well, you can't start an adventure fucking sober can you?'

A tall and lanky waiter who looked no older than ten came to take our order, and we waited for our food to arrive. Across from me Emily seemed fidgety and uncomfortable. I looked at her questioningly.

'Oh shit, I knew it,' she felt her way down her leg.

'What?' This time I was the one who looked puzzled.

'I've ripped a hole in my fucking tights. It okay if I go to the loo?'

'Course it is, but your coffee a la vodka will be here soon so be quick,' I gave her a little wink as she left.

A few minutes passed and the pancakes and coffee arrived, piping hot and emitting steam. I tucked into the batter, all warm and syrupy, it was heaven. Savouring the flavours in my mouth I played with the few small strawberries that sat on the edge of my plate. I'd give Emily one. I placed the largest next to her cup and finished the rest of my meal. After a while the steam from the coffee began to fade and the strawberry I'd left for her sat lonely beside it, not being eaten and enjoyed. She'd been away for a while now, her drink was getting cold and I'd finished eating. A few more minutes passed and still no Emily. _Where the fuck was she?_ Then it hit me, she was probably getting me back for being ages in the Underground toilets. I would go and shock her, run through the door and surprise her.

Leaving the cup and plate where they were I burst through the bathroom door shouting, trying to get her attention, trying to surprise her. I banged on all the cubical doors and laughed shouting 'okay, very funny Ems, you got me,' but there was no answer, no hint of there even being a person in there. Silence. I looked inside all the cubicles but they were empty, no sign of anyone.

Emily was gone. The coffee and strawberry left untouched.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello! Once again I apologise about the massive time difference between updates, I've been really busy. Only have a few exams left so hopefully I'll have more time on my hands to write more. Thank you so much for all your support, you're all stars __ Hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

Emily... Where are you? Panic struck as I searched the almost deserted diner for any trace of my new friend, bazaar as it sounds I searched under tables and around doors shouting her name, to be answered by no-one. I noticed the young- looking man who had served us earlier staring at me in confusion from behind the bar. He must think I'm a complete nutter. I'm starting to believe it myself, why hadn't I seen her leave? She couldn't have gone far. Taking my chance I hurried over to the man, wondering if by any chance he'd noticed Emily walk by.

'Excuse me', he looked at me with bewilderment. 'You haven't seen my friend by any chance, she went to the loo for a few minutes but she's gone.'

'What did she look like?' I'm amazed.

'You served both of us about twenty fucking minutes ago! How the hell can't you remember what she looked like?'

'Wooah, sorry babe, plenty of women come through here, it's hard to keep track on what every one of them look like. Unless they're so fine that even I'd give 'em a try, if ya know what I mean.' He winked at me, and I'm disgusted.

'What the hell are you going on about?' I'm starting to get really frustrated. He leans towards me from over the counter.

'I mean that unless she was absolutely smokin' I wouldn't have even noticed that she was there. I haven't seen her. You on the other hand I wouldn't mind getting to know a little better...'

SMACK. I smacked his face so hard that he stumbled back into the shelves holding various amounts of cups and saucers causing them to fall and smash on the floor. Just then a tall, tanned guy with dark, messy hair wearing an apron burst through the doors behind him, almost knocking him down again.

'What the FUCK is going on? Adam, why the hell are you on the floor?'

Adam looks up, holding his raw cheek. 'She gave me a crack.'

The guy turns and looks at me almost kneeling on the counter and his once anger- ridden face turned softer and he began to laugh. 'What, SHE gave YOU a crack? Awesome. Adam seriously, what girl wouldn't? You're a fucking sexual predator you are, now go wash those last plates that I started in there.' Adam picks himself up off the floor and leaves gingerly. 'So what was all that about then? I'm sorry you're gonna have to forgive my friend, he doesn't really know how to talk to girls properly.'

'Err, yeah he doesn't. I'm looking for my friend, y'see we were sitting in here eating and she left to go to the loo. Uhm, she was gone aaaages so when I went to check on her she wasn't there. You haven't seen her by any chance have you? She has long red hair and is kind of awkward looking.'

'Red hair? No sorry I haven't seen her. Have you checked all the cubicles?'

'Yeah I did, there was no one. Not even a sign that she'd even been in there.'

He looks at me, his dark eyes deep and understanding. 'Right okay, well let's go and have another look shall we? You might have missed something.' He removes the soiled apron from around his waist and places it on the counter and leads me towards the women's bathroom. Inside it's just as I'd left it a few minutes before, clinical, quiet and empty. The doors of the cubicles slightly opened showing that there was no one hiding within them at all.

'You see, she's gone.' I wander over to the hand basins, ready to splash my face with water. 'I just don't get why she would leave, or how she could do it without anyone seeing her.'

I watch as the guy walks around inspecting the vicinity, checking door locks and looking around corners. Then I notice his attention is focussed on a small, thin window high up in the wall, leading to the outside. It's so high up that I'd not noticed it the first time. The glass in the window is broken and the latch up, someone had tried to get through.

'You think she might've climbed up there and escaped that way then?' He asks, pointing towards it.

I stare at the ground, sad. 'Maybe, I just don't understand why she would want to leave in the first place, I mean, I thought she really wanted to go on this trip with me.'

The guy then turns and moves towards the small litter bin in the corner and picks something out. It's a small square of crumpled paper. He looks at me, realisation in his eyes. 'What if she didn't want to leave after all?'

'What do you mean?' I'm so fucking confused.

'I mean, what if she was taken instead?'

I look at him in horror. 'What makes you say that?'

He shows me the small piece of paper in his hand, and he nods as I take it in my own. The single word on the paper is written in bold writing, it reads...

'**COOK'.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay so the other day I was reading some stuff on here and I remembered that I'd actually written my own a few years ago. I looked it up and thought 'hey, I could start writing this again'. So I have, after over 2 years I'm back. Thank you everyone who has read this and left reviews my apologies that it has taken so long to update. I'd be so grateful if you could possibly leave me some feedback as my writing is a little rusty. Anyway I hope you enjoy! **_____

The rain poured. It pounded itself on the grey concrete floor beside me. I could feel every tiny bead of water cascade down my face and fall to the ground taking my hopes with them. Cook? Who the FUCK was Cook?! I felt myself getting angry. The small shred of paper crunched tighter in the palm of my hand as I stared at the boy in front of me. He looked concerned; in most circumstances a look of concern would be false. I mean, nobody gives an actual shit about anybody else in the world do they? Yet there was something about the look in the dark brown of the boy's eyes that said that he was genuine. He looked kind, soft messy hair stuck to his forehead from the constant splash of water and he stood openly as if he were almost offering a hug. Yet the entire situation got the better of me and a new enormous wave of anger rushed forward.

'Who the FUCK is Cook?!' I began to rage, heart pounding out every syllable. He almost looked frightened at the mention of the name.

'To be honest love I really don't think you want to know'.

I raced forward and slammed him up against the red brick wall. I'm fucking THROUGH with being polite. I need to know things now. 'Fucking tell me who the fuck this bastard is! I don't have time to play a game of fucking 'Guess Who'! I need to know now!' I tightened my grip around the collar of his white shirt, he looked surprised at the sudden surge of anger.

'Okay! Okaaaayyy, jeez man I'm sorry. You want to calm your pretty little face down now?' I nod, and pull away. 'Alright, see we can actually be civil with each other. The guy's a total nut job. He has a sort of... reputation. He reckons he's the boss of these parts, I've ran into him a few times and I can safely say I don't want to run into him again, he seems to have a problem with me.'

Hmmm I really don't give a shit. I need to find Emily, I made her come on this stupid trip, and I need to make sure she's ok. Oh my god, what if she's not ok? What if he's done something to her? It'll be all my fault, and all when... I could feel my eyes fill with tears. The thought of never seeing the beautifully awkward girl again sent a sharp pain through my heart, and my stomach began to sink. There was something so different about this girl, she wasn't like any of the others, and she completely understood me and accepted me for who I was. She'd known me but a few hours. She was special. I had to find her.

'Tell me where he is.' The boy looked shocked. 'Tell me where he is, I need to find Emily.' Tears began to stream down my face, but I didn't care. He shifted slightly.

'Erm, well he's pretty hard to find unless you know where he is.'

'Well you can take me.'

'Babe, I'm sorry right but he's not the kind of person you go and mess with.' He looks down on me again with the kind dark eyes and sighs. 'You really care about this girl do you? I don't understand, haven't you known her for like a day? If I were you I'd just turn back now and leave it be, he probably doesn't even have her, she's probably gone off somewhere on her own anyway, it's not worth the risk.'

My heart squirmed again at his words. She is worth the risk.

'I can't explain it. I guess I just feel like it's my fault that she's in this fucking mess. I have to find her and I'll do it with or without your help. Your choice, but you're a bit of a twat if you don't.'

He laughs a little and holds out his hand. 'Okay then, guess it's kind of an excuse to get out of this shit hole anyway. I'm Freddie, I'll help you look for your girlfriend.' He winks and I blush madly. What the fuck?

'She's not my fucking girlfriend you retard.' He begins to laugh.

'Alright, alright! Haha, if you say so. If you ask me though, it's actually pretty obvious that you like her y'know.' He winks again and walks off down the dark, damp alleyway, rain water getting kicked up with each footstep. Leaving me standing there soaked through, speechless.

I'm going to fucking kill him.

...

The old factory stood dark and tall over the rooftops of the many terraced houses below. The plaster on its grey, dingy walls crumpled at the slightest hint of movement, showering the ground in clouds of thick, lung-choking dust. The grounds were overgrown with weeds and crawlers that twisted their way up the dirty brickwork like hands grabbing from the darkness. It was obvious that the plants were the only living things that dared exist here, there was no other movement. It was silent, as if the sheer ominous presence of the building had simply scared everything else away.

I looked up at the shattered windows. For fuck's sake, it HAD to be a fucking abandoned factory didn't it? I pull out the packet of cigarettes from my pocket and light it. Smoke once again circled my head, Freddie looked over.

'Kill you that will you know.'

'So fuck, have you seen this place man? I need one to calm me down, do you want one?' I offer him the slightly squashed packet.

'No thanks, I'd prefer one of these anyway.' He begins to fumble with the short locks of hair behind his left ear and reveals a cunningly hidden, badly rolled spliff.'

I can't hide my smile, this guy is a bloody genius.

'Want a drag?' He presents me with the spliff and I can't help but grin even more as I place it to my lips and inhale the sweetness. Fucking amazing. We stand there for a few minutes, looking up at the structure, taking turns on the spliff Freddie had offered. Dreading what was about to come next.

He flicks the butt away and exhales. 'Don't fancy going in there much to be honest. Looks like something from 'SAW' haha. Ready to play the game?'

I laugh; this guy actually has a sense of humour. I was beginning to like him. 'Yeah, sounds brilliant.' We begin to march off towards the bolted metal door. Just as I was about to turn the enormous handle, Freddie grabs my arm and stops me. He puts a finger to his lips and releases his grip, I understand. Nervously he begins to knock hard on the door. The loud, metallic thuds reverberating round the empty courtyard. A few seconds pass. Nothing. He begins to knock again, much louder this time. An awkward, hesitant voice shouted out from behind the door.

'W-What do you want?' Freddie moved further forward.

'We're here because I believe you have something of ours. We want to see Cook.'

'W-Who are y-you?' The voice sounded slightly frightened.

'Doesn't matter who we are, we want to see Cook!'

'N-Nobody see's Cook unless he w-wants to see you. Who are you?'

'OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR JJ!' Freddie's patience had run out. It went quiet. Another few moments pass with nothing. Then there was a loud screeching sound as if the bolt on the other side of the door had been pulled aside. The door begin to open just enough for us both to squeeze through. Inside the room was dimly lit and smelled of mould and decay. A boy with wild, curly hair and a worried expression on his face stood slightly hunched over ten feet away. Freddie walked over.

'What the fuck are you playing at JJ? Why are you still hanging about with Cook?' The boy begins to tremble.

'I dunno F-Freds, I'm just answering the door for him.'

'You know he's bad news, I've been telling you this for ages.' JJ looks down at his shoes. 'Where is he JJ? What the fuck is he playing at?'

'I-I'll take you to him if you like. F-follow me.'

JJ turns on his heels and begins to walk down the long, gloomy corridor. Freddie looks to me and nods towards JJ's direction, we follow. Our footsteps echo off the moulding walls and the hard concrete floor. Cobwebs sparsely line the ceiling, giving the impression of the walls closing in. We make a turn into a large, open room lit only by the moonlight through the broken glass of the few windows high up in the wall. Cook sat tilting his ancient, metallic office chair against the wall, the rays from the moonlight beating off the broad outline of his face.

A girl lay sprawled out carelessly in the corner of the cold, concrete floor. She didn't move as we made our way inside.


End file.
